<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaos in the air by zAmoriMoonz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135258">Chaos in the air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zAmoriMoonz/pseuds/zAmoriMoonz'>zAmoriMoonz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Adoption, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Chaos, Happy ending maybe??, Kidnapping, Other, Social Anxiety, lots of chaos, lots of family issues, panick attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zAmoriMoonz/pseuds/zAmoriMoonz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin and Yin off to raid a noodle shop for food. But it looks like they got caught. Oops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Noodle Raid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my Dad AU, where Jin and Yin are small kids. And everyone else are also kids but Pigsy. So you guys wont get confused.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this is safe Jin?” the silver demon asked the gold demon beside him, both hiding behind a pile of trash cans in an alleyway. Both eyeing the backdoor of a noodle shop, the smell of freshly cooked noodles caught the two young demons, leading them here. “I’m sure it’s safe. Look, we’ll just go in and grab it then were out. Ok Yin?” he replied to the silver demon. </p><p>They seem to be brothers, demon brothers. They got up from where they were hiding and crept slowly closer to the back entrance, hiding behind stuff when there’s a noise coming from behind them or in the shop.</p><p>The door was left open, some small smokes coming out. I guess the chef or whatever they’re called burned some noodles? It didn’t quite matter to them.<br/>
They just came to steal some food. “ok you got the plan Jin?”   “there was a plan?” the two demons looked at each other. “....”   “....” they stared at each other for a few seconds. “I thought you had a plan!!”   “well what plan is there?! Were just gonna get in and steal the food then ran out!”   “that’s not a proper plan Jin!” they both whispered-yelled at each other, arguing on why the gold demon, Jin, couldn’t make the a proper plan to go in and steal some food.</p><p>“ok ok, I’ll make a quick plan in my head. No need to get to mad” he assured the silver demon, Yin, that he could create a plan to get them some food. Yin holding the bridge between his nose, then whispered to himself “I swear your stupidity is gonna get us killed..” sigh “ fine but hurry, we don’t know when there gonna close up” they both sat down on the concrete floor, Yin waiting for Jin to create a quick plan.</p><p> “I’ve got it! We peek inside and see if the coast is clear. Then we sneak in quietly and slowly. Then when were in, we hide among the crowd or behind something to not be seen, once we get to where they keep the food, we snatch it and ran out as fast as we can! Then we can enjoy the food together” Jin putting his hands on his hips, feeling proud of said plan.</p><p>“Alright who goes first?” Yin asked, “Its you silly”  “wait wha-“ Jin pushed Yin towards the backdoor of the shop, Yin surprised by this and almost fell front face on the concrete floor. “why me?!” he whispered-yelled at Jin.</p><p>“Because your more smaller and agile” (Jin is one year older than Yin here in this AU, making him the big brother). “I hate you Jin” his voice sounding annoyed by the sudden action. “Aw love you too lil bro” he who was hiding behind a dumpster with a cheeky smile on his face like he just did a good thing.</p><p>“why you-“ Yin breathed in and out to control his anger and crept towards the back. Peeking inside he saw the kitchen with lots of pots filled with noodles, the sink piled up with bowls and plates, the waiters giving out and taking orders from the customers. Yin looked at both sides, to his left were the bathrooms and to his right was the pantry. Bingo. Yin signalled Jin over while he crept in, hiding behind some trays. Once Jin was beside him he signalled him over to the right, where the pantry is.</p><p>They both looked sideways, making sure no one was near. Then they crept towards the pantry. Once inside they began the search for some food. Yin caught something at the side of his eye. A bag on the top shelf in the corner. Yin signalled Jin over to give him a hand.</p><p>“can you reach it yet?”   “no, It’s too far for me to reach. I need another boost” Jin straighten his arms the furthest he can. Yin almost got the bag in his grasp but he needed another boost.</p><p>He placed one of his feet on the bottom shelf, before grabbing the bag they both froze. The sound of footsteps made them stop what they were doing, the sounds getting closer to the door. Then a voice. “hey, I need these bowls of Soba over at table 5. And make it quick” it was faint but you can hear it. The footsteps than were far away from the door now. Phew. Then they got back to work. Yin finally got the bag. “ok I got it, now lets get out of here” Jin hearing the news, helped Yin down. Both almost stumbling, now they needed to get out.</p><p>They opened the pantry door a little, peeking out to see if its clear for them to escape. It was clear. Then they got out and hid behind the same trays. Some customers came out of the bathrooms, making them still for a moment before it was clear again.</p><p>Then the last stretch. They both now were out of the shop. With bright smiles on their faces from the so called victory.</p><p>“glad that was over. Now lets-“ Jin was cut off by another voice coming from the shop they raided.</p><p>“Hey, what do you think you have there?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, what do you think you have there?!”</p><p>The shout came from behind them, there a person is standing by the doorway, arms crossed with a disappointed-father look on his face with a mix of small anger. He has a rag hanging  on his shoulder and sleeves rolled up. And he was also a demon, a pig demon.</p><p>The two demon brothers stiffened, before staying frozen for a few seconds. Then they both turned around to face the pig demon, their eyes locking with his. Then they started whispering to each other. “what do we do Yin?”  “don’t look at me! I don’t know either!” </p><p>Still looking at the pig demon, no one talked or made a move. It was just pure silence. They were like having a staring contest.</p><p>Then, Jin made a move. He quickly grabbed Yin’s hand and made a dash for it. Yin,  flinched a bit, almost dropping the bag. The pig demon by the doorway was surprised by this too. His expression turned from disappointed-anger to surprise and his stance changed.</p><p>Then his expression turned back to anger. “Oi get back here!” he yelled as the two demon brothers ran. “Hurry up bro!”  “You know I can’t run fast like you Jin!” Yin yelled at him, stumbling his feet a bit and tripping from time to time at the speed that Jin was running at.</p><p>The pig demon ran after them, onto the street. People are yelling “whoa there” or “watch where your going” as the brothers pass through and bumping into people, the pig demon following them, almost catching on to them.</p><p>Jin took a sharp turn to the left, almost loosing grip of Yin. Luckily, Yin held on tight to him and the bag. The pig demon still chasing the, but slowly lagging behind.</p><p>He took a turn to an alleyway and both hiding behind a dumpster. The pig demon lost where they went. He groaned in frustration, then ran back to the shop.</p><p>Jin peaked out and sighed in relief. “we lost him, you good?”  “next time, warn me when your gonna run at full speed?” Yin with a I swear Im gonna kill you expression from giving him a heart attack.</p><p>He let out a sheepish chuckle before talking again. “wanna eat?” he asked Yin, pointing to the bag. “Thought you never asked” Yin grabbed the bag on the ground and opened it slowly, careful not to spill whatever was inside.</p><p>Both peeked inside, their face bright with smiles to finally eat some food. And they were happy too, it was a bag of chips! “woohoo! Chips!” they both shouted with enthusiasm.</p><p>They reached in the bag and started eating, it was a small bag so they decided to share. But it wasn’t enough, they were still hungry. Both stomachs groaning, still wanting food.</p><p>“mmmm Im still hungry T^T....”   “you read my mind to Jin T^T....” they both sat in silence as their minds were off in a different place. Wondering what to do next, the day was still young. They got bored.</p><p>“so, what should we do now?” Yin asked, while fiddling with a small rock. “I don’t know... we could try to raid another food shop” he replied, relaxing his shoulders while sitting on concrete ground.</p><p>It was a busy day, cars passing by, people walking by with cell phones or chatting, and all the sorts.</p><p>But that silence was broken when a shadow loomed over the both of them. Their faces wide with surprise. It was the pig demon from the noodle shop! “Gotcha.” His voice was stern and cold, arms on his hips while his eyes fixated at the two brothers sitting and startled on the ground.</p><p>Both of the brothers were frozen, not knowing what to do. Then, Yin was too scared and threw the rock he was fiddling with at the pig demon, hitting his face.</p><p>He got knocked out backwards, his back hitting the ground with a loud thud. Jin looked at Yin, and so did Yin. . . . .  “AAAAAAAHHHH WE KILLED SOMEONE!!”  “I-I DIDN’T MEAN TOO!! I THOUGHT IT WOULD JUST DISTRACT HIM OR SOMETHING?!?” both yelled in panic as they got up.</p><p>Running over to the pig demon lying unconscious on the ground, both panicking on what to do next.</p><p>“WHAT DO WE DO, WHAT DO WE DO, WHAT DO WE DO!!!”  “Calm down Jin!!” Yin grabbed him by the shoulder and started shaking him. “CALM DOWN?! WE FREAKING KILLED SOMEONE!?!” he yelled as he stopped Yin from shaking him. “AND I’M NOT THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!! I’M PUTTING THIS ON YOU YIN!!-“ he stepped back a bit and pointed at Yin, he looked like he was about to cry.</p><p>“We-we don’t even know if he’s actually dead Jin!!” he stuttered as he looked over at the pig demon. Jin was hugging himself in the corner and, crying? “why are you crying?”  “I’m too young to go to jail-” he sat down and his eyes flowing with tears.</p><p>“I- we are not going to jail Jin, he’s not dead. I checked him” he was standing beside the unconscious pig demon. Jin looked over at Yin with tears clouded his eyes. “you sure?” his voice cracked a bit.</p><p>“I’m sure. Now, help me place him down somewhere more comfortable” he grabbed one of the pig demon’s arms and started pulling, grunting in effort. Jin wiped his eyes and went over to help Yin.</p><p>Now all they needed is how to carry him over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry it took so long, I've been really busy and almost forgot this existed-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taking responsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Huff, Wow he’s heavy..”  “well he’s a pig, would make sense”  “don’t be rude Jin!” both of them carried the pig demon over to a spot in the alleyway, laying him over cardboard boxes and old newspapers.</p><p>Yin went over to check the wound on his forehead, it wasn’t that mild but still needed to be treated for no infestation.</p><p>The day was still bright, they have enough time to help him and find someplace to call for the night. Yin called Jin over to do a small task.</p><p>Before saying the task, he examined the wound again to make sure it wasn’t bleeding too bad from well, the rock that he threw at the demon, he shook off the thought and looked over at Jin.</p><p>“look, I need you to get me some ointment. You know which ones I’m talking about whenever you get a mild injury. ONLY get the ointment and not-“  “not anything shiny, yeah yeah. Don’t worry lil bro, I’ll be quick!” he cut off the sentence and ran in a flash.</p><p>Yin sometimes wonder where he gets all that energy from. He sighed, and looked back over at the pig demon sleeping, his chest rising and falling slowly. He needed to clean the wound first before placing the ointment on it, in which he hopes that Jin comes back with only that and not something shiny or weird.</p><p>He got up from where he sat and decided to take a look around, hoping to find something of use. A pipe over at the far corner of the alley, water was dripping from the small-formed crack in it. At the bottom of the small-crack, the water was getting collected in an old rusty bucket.

He could use that for the treatment, so he kept it in mind. He started rummaging through some plastic bags and boxes. In which, one of the bags he rummaged through were full of old clothes with filth. Humans now were greedy and would throw anything out that is old or filthy.</p><p>He grabbed a sweater and ripped the sleeves off of it, he grabbed the bucket with water in it, luckily for him the bucket was only half full to carry with ease.</p><p>He set the bucket aside and sat down beside the pig demon again. He dipped the ripped sleeve in the water and carefully dapped it on the wound. (Yin knows all about medicine and healing stuff cause of Jin getting injured all the time)</p><p>A few hours had passed and Jin was not yet back, it was mid-day now, maybe around 3 or 4. Yin sighed, that idiot was taking too long.</p><p>Then, Jin appeared. Skidding to a halt, almost falling face first on the concrete. Panting, he extended his arm to show Yin the ointment. “Told you I would get it”  “alright alright, but what took you so long?” he asked, raising a brow in question.</p><p>“well uhhh, it’s a long story heh” he said while rubbing the back of his head. But to Yin, it didn’t matter now. He could ask again later after treating the pig demon.</p><p>Jin sat down beside Yin, and watched him do his magic. Yin took the wet ripped sleeve on his forehead back into the bucket. He grabbed another ripped sleeve that was dry and wiped the wound. Then he placed some small drops of the ointment on the dry sleeve.</p><p>Jin just watched, he finds it quite amusing watching his little brother work. Over to Yin, he carefully placed small drops of the ointment on the wound, cleansing any dirt before it gets infected.</p><p>He dabbed the ointment dipped sleeve on the wound and carefully wrapped some clean cloth around it. He sighed, his job is done.</p><p>More hours had passed, Jin wanted to leave before dark came. But Yin insisted on staying with the pig demon until he woke up to make sure he’s fine.</p><p>They sat for hours, waiting. Suddenly, a groan was heard behind them. The pig demon was awake. He placed his hand on his head, slowly blinking before looking at there direction.</p><p>They both locked eyes with him. It was silent, no one moved or talked, again. Until he spoke.</p><p>“so, what are ya names kid?” he asked us, I looked over to Yin, and he looked back over to me. Then he looked back over to the pig demon and replied.</p><p>“I’m Yin.. this is my brother, Jin-”  “were the gold and silver demons” I cut him off, as usual during introductions, and he looked back over to me. His brows bumped together in a scowl.</p><p>I let out a cheeky chuckle, he crossed his arms and he looked away from me. Irritated. I looked back over at the pig demon, he was smiling at us. It was weird but eh, I didn’t pay much attention.</p><p>“what about you? What’s your name?” Yin asked him. He was also the curious type, just not like Jin kind of curious.</p><p>“well, I’m Pigsy. Owner of Pigsy’s Noodles” he replied back over to them. It was silent again for a moment. The pig demon, or Pigsy , got up from where he sat. “its getting dark, we should get going.”</p><p>“we?” both of them said in unison,  their expressions filled with confusion of.</p><p>He didn’t say why, but instead started walking out of the alleyway. He looked back over at them. “well what are you waiting for? we don’t have all day you know” he called them over.</p><p>“w-wait, you want us to come over?” Yin stuttered a bit, bug-eyed by the sudden gesture. “well yeah, its not obvious you guys gonna stay out here”</p><p>“y-you’re letting us stay with you?”  “Yup kid, now c’mon” he walked away from their view, showing for them to follow him home. Yin got up from where he sat and was gonna follow him.</p><p>Jin grabbed his arm to make him stop for a moment, “wait, Yin.. are you sure we could trust him?..” his brows knitted to a frown, his eyes filled with fear. Fear of losing his brother.. again.</p><p>“well.. we kinda don’t have a choice. He’s letting us stay with him, maybe this could be our chance to get a good night sleep for once” he replied back, he placed his hand on top of his, “maybe just once, we could trust him?”</p><p>Jin didn’t like the idea, but it was better than sleeping out in the cold. He let go of his arm, nodding. They held hands and went to where Pigsy is, who was waiting for them.</p><p>They followed behind, Jin’s eyes darting from side to side, like expecting an ambush to happen.</p><p>They arrived at there destination, Pigsy’s Noodles. He reached the doorknob and opened it. The aroma of noodles and spices filled the air as the two of them entered the shop, again.</p><p>They sat down and waited, waited for what’s gonna happen next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry it took so long for chapter 3 to come out sksksksksksksk, I'll try my best to get chapter 4 out soon-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>